halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: The Titan Spartans
Do not think. Do not question. Do not speak. Attack. - The Titan Creed During the events of the Spartan Rogue VIII program, the Titan Spartans developed. No one is sure what happened. Some blame it on genetic reactions. Some on enviromental conditions. Some even blamed God's hand was at work, crafting the strongest soldier. However you look at it, one thing is for sure: The Titans aren't going away any time soon. Appearance *The Titan's stand about 9 to 10 feet, weighing 450-500 pounds. *Most can lift twice their body wieght. *Due to the chemicals injected into the Titan's body, most of their body is almost completely devoid of hair, and their skin is usually palish-blue (in some cases, it may be a greenish or redish tint instead of the blue, though this has not been reported more than twice since the start of the Project). *Heavily armored. (Larger versions of Mark VII armor, with overshields) *Most Commonly Used Weapons for Combat: Rocket launcher, Spartan Laser, and Shotguns. *Most Common Tactics: Either attacking a target from all sides (A swarm formation) or Running around the target while shooting at it (The wheel formation) *Most weapons are modified to fit their large hands. Role in the ODST Since most orbital drop pods can't fit a Titan in them, the Titans are transported in groups of five to six directly onto the battlefield. They are used as shock troopers and sabateurs, forced to go on the most suicidal missions because of their almost staggering retaliation rate. Personality Profile Usually, the Titan's exhibit mental instability. Their vocabulary is much like a third graders, using simple words to describe objects. Such as "boom stick" for rocket launcher, "metal fly" for a Hornet, and "Crawlers" for Scorpions. Other than that, they designate code words for their comrades, such as "Smart one" for an engineer, and "Small one" for standard ODST's. Most remember one or two things from their past life before the Titan transformation, like a favorite toy, or memory. Structure The Titan program is divided into 10 squads, consisting of 4 to 6 Titans and one leader. Usually, the Leader is a regular Spartan, or high ranking ODST. In special cases though, a Titan may be sufficent to lead a squad. This has only happened twice in the history of the Titan program, with the last Titan Leader (as those ones were classified as) dying more than 15 years after his creation. The Titan Process #ODST and Spartans are gathered. #They are given a physical. If any do not meet the requirements (6 foot tall, 210 pounds, with a BMI of 10%) they are booted out. #The Test Subjects are put through a series of grueling physical and mental exams. If any fail, they are booted out. #If they pass these tests, they are pumped with various chemicals and drugs, increasing their height, weight, and any other physical aspect of their body. #They are assigned to a squad, if they are deemed strong enough for duty,.